


there is something wrong with kylo

by nameless_ghoul_spirit



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, kylo is a vampire, oc is knight of ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_ghoul_spirit/pseuds/nameless_ghoul_spirit
Summary: Kylo is a vampire the Knights of Ren have known the whole time and something is up with him he acts very strange towards my oc. my oc has been a knight of ren in this fic its in the view of my oc.my oc is called skyro. skyro is a girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy

                                

 

I was sat in the shared living room of the knight of rens apartment on star killer base and I was talking to another knight called seren and he was making me laugh. snoke was here too talking to some of the knights that have just joined our team and kylo was somewhere on base most likely training in the training room. most of the knights went to bed cause it was late but me, three others and snoke stayed up talking and playing cards when kylo came in without his mask on and he had a bit of blood was trickling out the corners of his lips so I guess he just finished feeding off a prisoner. he sat down on the chair by the window but he wasn't looking out the window he was watching us play cards.

 

two more knights went to bed so it was only me, seren, snoke and kylo when kylo stood up and was staring at me "kylo are you okay?" I asked but all he did was growl. he started to walk towards me with his fangs out but they seemed longer then usual so I was walking backwards "kylo back off your scaring me" I said but he wouldn't so seren stood in front of me to protect me but kylo used the force and pushed seren away and kylo grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt and I was shaking. I have never been so scared of kylo as I am now. kylo put his nose on my neck and started sniffing me "kylo don't hurt her she is one of your knights remember" said snoke trying to calm him down. snoke had to come up to kylo and pull him off me and seren walked me to my room and stayed to make sure I was okay seren was like a brother to me and he always watched my back on missions and he always cheered me up when I was down.

 

I fell asleep so seren went to his room to sleep but didn't realise kylo was stood in the shadows of the hallway as it was so dark with the hallway light off and the only light came from the open living room door. when serens door shut kylo came in my room. kylo climbed on me and covered my mouth with his hands and I woke up feeling something on me. I noticed it was kylo and I started to worry and tried screaming but he clamped his hand tighter on my mouth "shush I wont hurt you, don't panic" said kylo so I calmed down and he moved his hand but he slammed his lips on to mine and as he was kissing me he moved so he was laid between my legs. he moved his mouth onto my neck and I could feel his fangs scraping my skin and his hands roamed my body. 'fuck this is hot' I though then he lifted his head "heard that" he said after reading my thoughts then he grinded against me and man even through his clothes I could feel he had a big one.

 

me and kylo ended up naked and having sex when seren opened the door to check on me "skyro you o...kay oops sorry" he said turning around and leaving and 1 hour later me and kylo was finished and we layed there with my hand in his. he was layed behind me with his chest against my back and he ran his hand down my side and we went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the kudos I'm thinking of updating and making this a multi chapter story let me know if any of your are interested


End file.
